Donna of the Mafia
by MewStar0013
Summary: Most kids don't worry about their future. Well that's not the case for Tsunahime Sawada when she is visited by a notorious hit woman named Reborn. Now Tsuna must train hard if she'll ever be the Donna of the Vongola Famigila. Multiple genderbents. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Donna of the Mafia**

**Hello~! Let me first say, thanks for reading my first **_**Reborn!**_** fic. It means a lot to me. Now, as you have read in the summary, Tsuna and several other people will be genderbent. Who are the genderbents? Well, you're just going to have to figure that out as you read on, now will you?**

**Now let this be in mind, the plot will be changed around a bit and there will be several parings, including the main paring, Fem!Tsuna and Hibari. Some things will be different here and there but it will still involve all things you know about **_**Reborn!**_

**PS: This is dedicated to **_**Vampy-chan321, **_**an awesome author and the one who gave me this idea. Thanks a bunch!**

**Alright, I should stop talking, since I'm already boring myself. OK, readers, lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Reborn!**_** or any other material used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prologue)<strong>_

_(Fourteen years earlier)_

_The woman gave a final scream as the pain subsided, her labored breathing returning normal. Her short, light brown hair was damp with sweat and her skin was flushed crimson-red. She craned her head over her still stolen stomach, wishing to see her new-born child._

"_How is he? How is my son?" she asked tiredly. A nurse was taking the crying infant to get clean while the doctor gave a pleasant smile._

"_Mrs. Sawada, it appears we've made a mistake." he said. The woman tilted her head tiredly._

"_Huh?" she asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard._

"_Well, lets say that if you've painted your nursery blue, you might want to repaint it pink. You had a daughter, Mrs. Sawada." he said. Mrs. Sawada gasped and the door to the delivery suddenly opened, a man with a muscular structure and golden-blonde hair walking in. _

"_Iemitsu." breathed Mrs. Sawada. Iemitsu Sawada let out a smile as he walked over to his wife and kissed her temple, giving her a hug._

"_Are you OK, Nana? Is he OK? What does he look like?" he asked, wanting to know what his expected son looked like. A nurse walked over to him with a bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket._

"_You mean __**she**__, sir. Your wife had a daughter." said the nurse, handing him the bundled infant. Iemitsu blinked in shock and he looked down at the child, a look of concentration on his face._

"_Iemitsu? Is she alright?" asked Nana, sitting up more comfortably._

"_She's so small… And so fragile…" mumbled the large man. Nana felt her heart pound with worry. She knew how much her husband wanted a son. He said a daughter would have been fine but he did look so happy when he heard that they were expecting a boy._

_Slowly, the man's lip tugged upward and he silently walked over to his wife, a kind smile on his face as he handed the child. Nana looked at the little girl and her eyes watered up with tears of joy._

_Her daughter was small, yes, but she was beautiful and lovely. She was a little rosy-red from her birth but it was clear that she had lightly tan skin. Her hair was downy and a shade of chocolate-brown. Her eyes were barely open but they were revealing to be a golden-hazel. Nana kissed the infant's forehead and held her close._

"_What should we call her? I was thinking Tsunayoshi but now, maybe now's the time to pick a new name." said Iemitsu, crossing his arms and smiling fondly. Nana looked at her daughter for a second before giggling when she saw her daughter scrunch up her nose like a kitten._

"_Tsunahime. My beautiful little Tsuna." she whispered, hugging the child again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One~ Welcome To The Mafia Family~<strong>

(Fourteen-years later)

"Tsunahime! Tsuna-chan! Time to wake up!"

Nana gave a light sigh and giggle, shaking her head as she just finished placing a plate of pancakes on the family table. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Tsunahime's room, opening the door slightly and shook her head when she spotted tornado of a mess.

She pulled the door wide open and she walked over several piles of clothes and pieces of trash. Shaking the lump under that was lying under the covers of a small bed, she leaned over.

"Tsunahime. Wake up. You'll be late for school again." she whispered. The lump moved and a person came from under the covers, a fourteen-year-old girl appearing.

Tsunahime Sawada was small for her age, average yet still small. Her skin was a very light shade of tan, almost pale even. Her short hair was messy and light brown and her golden-hazel eyes were clouded with sleep. She looked at her mother and blinked owlishly, yawning softly.

"Hm…?" she mumbled tiredly. Nana pointed to the clock that hung on Tsunahime's wall, which read 7:30. Tsuna's eyes widen and she screamed, rushing out of bed and to the bathroom, getting a quick shower and clumsily changing into her school uniform. She roughly brushed her wet hair into loose pigtails and she ran downstairs to get her breakfast, only to trip down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried as she fell, making it to the last step and falling on her head, surprisingly not getting a head trauma. She moaned in pain and opened her eyes, suddenly staring at… A baby?

"Ciaossu." said the baby, her big, obsidian-black eyes were as big as her little hands. The baby was the size of a doll. Her ebony-black hair was short and two pieces at either side of her head were curled in a swirly way. She wore a black business suit with a short skirt and a black fedora with a orange ribbon around it. On her fedora was a small green lizard and around her neck was a sun-yellow pacifier.

"A… Baby? The heck?" asked Tsuna, tilting her head.

"So you must be Tsuna, right?" asked the baby with a small smile. Tsuna blinked.

"Y-Yeah." she stuttered. Was this baby actually taking? Or was this a dream that she hadn't awaken from?

"I'm going to be training and taking care of you for now on." said the infant, her smile never leaving her face.

"Huh? Taking care of me? But you're just a baby." replied the sable-haired girl.

"Just don't worry 'bout that, Dame-Tsuna." said the baby. Tsuna flushed red.

"H-How the heck did you know my nickname!" she yelled, a little angry that this baby she never met before new her idiotic nickname. Around school, she was known for her bad luck and grades, hence giving her the nickname, Dame-Tsune or "No-Good Tsuna."

"It's important that I know these things. One must always know the inside info, Tsuna." said the fedora-wearing girl. Tsuna mustered up her best glare.

"D-Don't call my name so casually! My full name is Sawada Tsunahime! I don't want to be called by someone I don't know, let alone a baby!" she yelled. A fist greeted her cheek harshly and the brunette whined at the pain as she cradled her red cheek. Man, for a baby, this weird girl was stronger than she looked.

"Tsuna-chan, is everything- Oh, who's this little girl?" asked Nana as she walked into the room. The baby reached into the breast pocket of her suit and pulled out a card, holding it out.

"I am a home tutor. The name's Reborn." said the little baby, known as Reborn. Tsuna and Nana stared at the little girl for a bit before they burst with laughter.

"A-A home t-tutor! Yeah right! Oh god, my s-stomach h-hurts!" laughed Tsuna. She was then kicked on the head by a tiny foot, which was as powerful as a wrecking ball. Both the young girl's hands moved to her aching head.

"Ow, I think my head hurts more than my stomach now." she muttered.

"Tsuna, I think you should be heading to school now. You'll be late again." said Nana, pointing to the kitchen clock.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee! Crap, I forgot! See ya!" she yelled as she raced to the door, tying on her shoes and slugging her book bag over her shoulder. She raced out of her home and down the streets. After several trips and dead ends, she finally made it to school. She hunched over her knees at the front gate, panting and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san." said girl looked up and smiled as another girl walked up to her. She was her age with short, orange-brown hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore the exact same uniform like Tsuna.

"Good morning, Kyoko-san." she said, smiling at the idol of her school.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've been running a mile today." said Kyoko in a concern tone.

'_If by wrong you mean that some little baby girl just nearly gave me a concussion with a punch and a kick, everything's peachy.'_ That was what she wanted to say. Instead, she said, "I'm-I'm fine. Just a little late is all."

Kyoko suddenly looked over Tsuna with sparkly eyes.

"Oh my! That is the most cutest baby ever~!" she cooed. Tsuna blinked and she turn around, paling when she saw that Reborn had fallowed her.

"Tsuna, who is this little girl? And why is she wearing a suit?" asked Kyoko. The brunette gulped and she started to sweat.

"W-W-Well, um, you see, h-here's the thing-"

Reborn suddenly hopped on the Sawada's head and held out her head.

"I am Reborn. I'm a home tutor and I'm in the ma-"

"Sh-She's my third cousin twice removed! She's staying with me and mother while her parents are away on business. She likes to cosplay and she watched that one American movie a lot! You know, _Th-The Godfather_?" interrupted Tsuna, praying that the auburn-haired girl would bye it.

Kyoko giggled and waved her head. "Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you, Reborn-chan." she said. A whistle called them and the two girls turned to see a dark haired boy wink at Kyoko. She giggled and blushed and the boy walked away.

"Are you going out with Mochida-senpai, Kyoko-san?" asked Tsuna. Kyoko nodded and twisted a lock of her hair.

"Yes. We're planning on going on a study date after school today. Well, I have to meet my friends by the front step. Nice meeting you, Reborn-chan. See you later, Tsuna-san." she said, waving as she walked away. Tsuna smiled and she was suddenly tapped on the head by a certain midget gangster.

"That boy is not who he seems." said Reborn. Tsuna looked up at her.

"Huh? You mean Mochida-sempai? What do you mean?" she asked. Reborn hopped off her head and began walking along a stone fence.

"Fallow me." she said simply as she walked behind the school. Tsuna blinked and she looked, around, making sure no one fallowed her as she fallowed Reborn. The two were soon by some lunch tables and they spotted Mochida with his kendo team. They were all laughing at something.

"Man! I still can't believe that dating that babe, Mochida!" laughed one of the boys as he patted Mochida on the back. The kendo captain smirked knowingly.

"I know. But god is she dense. She's cute, but she doesn't have a load of cash like Risa-chan. I almost feel bad that I'm gonna ditch that stupid study date we have planned." he snickered as his comrades laughed with him when they walked away. Tsuna gasped and she backed away a bit, until she reached a tree in the school yard and leaned against it's trunk.

"I-I can't believe he's cheating on Kyoko-san. Sh-she's such a good person." she whispered in shock. Reborn idly kicked her feet as she sat on a branch.

"You should tell her." she said. Tsuna shook her head.

"I-I just can't walk up to her and say it so easily. She's really into Mochida-sempai. I don't want her to get hurt." she whispered. She closed her eyes and whimpered a bit. She felt so useless. She wanted to tell Kyoko, but she just didn't have the courage

"That's just pathetic. Oh well, I guess it time." said Reborn. Tsuna opened her eyes and she gasped when she saw the little baby point a green gun at her. She staggered up and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"It's better if you die. You'll understand more." said Reborn in a calm monotone, aiming her gun. Tsuna felt her heart nearly stop.

"Wh-Wh-What! H-H-Hold on just a!-"

A gun shot rang through the air and Tsuna slowly to the ground, the world around her spinning as the bullet hit her head.

'_I'm dying now. That's just sad. If I had the dying will, I would have been able to protect Kyoko-san from that cheater. I feel… So much regret…'_

Tsuna fell into a crumpled head as a small flame ignited on her forehead, her body gave a light glow. Her eyes shot open and they turned sharp and ballistic. She flew back to her feet just as the her blouse tore right across the middle. Her skirt got ripped and now hung right at her thighs. Her pigtails came undone and her hair went windblown and wild.

"RAAAA! REBORN! I'M GONNA TELL KYOKO THAT MOCHIDA IS NOTHING BUT A CHEATER!" she yelled angrily as she began running. Reborn smirked as her gun turned back into a lizard.

Tsuna ran around the school yard, angrily passing people like a hurricane. She soon spotted Kyoko with her friends. She made a mad dash for her and she screeched to a stop. Kyoko looked at her and gasped at her unusual behavior.

"Kyoko! Don't go on that study date with Mochida! He's only going to ditch you to go see Risa!" she yelled angrily, her eyes wide and angry. Kyoko screamed and she ran into the sky, her friends fallowing her in suit. Tsuna snarled and she was about to go after Kyoko when the flame on her head died down and her eyes went back to normal. She blinked and looked at everyone as they walked away and laughed at her.

"What just… Happened?" she whispered to herself.

"That was the power of the "Dying Will Bullet." the confused girl looked up and gasped as Reborn came flying down on a parachute, landing on the ground with her book bag and the parachute turning into her green lizard.

"Dying Will Bullet?" she asked, tilting her head. Reborn pulled a red bullet out of her skirt pocket.

"It's this. When a person is shot by one, they come back resurrected if they have any regrets. They give you ambition and intense strength. They only last for five minutes though." said the younger girl as she pocketed the bullet.

"Oh, I see. But, what if I _didn't_ have any regrets?" asked Tsuna. Reborn crossed her arms coolly.

"Well, I am a hit woman." she said simply. Tsuna turned as white as a sheet.

"You mean I've could have actually died! That's crazy!" she yelled, nearly in tears. The school bell suddenly rang and Tsuna jumped to her feet. "Hiiiiiiieeeeee! And I'm late for class, too! Oh man!" she yelled.

"What are you doing out here? Class has already begun." said a deep and cold voice. Tsuna spun around and she froze when her eyes met the steel-gray pair of a person she did not want to run into. This person was tall and slender, his pale skin making him look albino, had it not been for his jet-black hair. His calm and mysterious face and stance could send anyone running for the hills.

"H-Hiiiiiiieeeeee! Kyoya Hibari, head of the Disciplinary Committee! I-I can explain!" she yelled, growing afraid. Hibari looked uninterested.

"Can you, Herbivore? Can you explain why you are late for class, the rough housing you caused earlier, _and _the fact that you are wearing the school uniform improperly?" he asked in his cold tone. Tsuna looked at herself and she blushed dark red, covering up her now _very_ short skirt and torn up blouse with her book bag.

"Hiiiieeee! I'm-I'm s sorry! Pl-please, just let me go home and change! Don't bite me to death!" she begged, knowing that the older would beat anyone who broke school rules, boy or girl otherwise. Her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was yanked harshly into the school by the 'perfect.'

"W-Wait! Where are we-"

"Silence! You're disbursing the other classes." snapped Hibari, not looking back at her. Tsuna gulped as she was pulled farther and deeper into the hallways.

"B-But, Hibari-san-"

"One more word and I _will _bite you to death, Herbivore. You can bet your life on that." growled Hibari, looking over his shoulder and glowering at her. The poor girl shut her mouth and whimpered, not wanting to get beat up. In silence, the two made it to a room and Tsuna was led in. Tsuna looked around and saw it looked like any other office in the school.

"Wh-Where-"

"The Disciplinary Committee's office. They keep old uniforms they don't use in the closet we don't use." explained Hibari as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to a closet and opened it.

"Find the uniform that is your size and change into it. You have five minutes, Herbivore." said the dark-eyed boy. With slight hesitation, Tsuna walked to the closet and closed it behind her. Shakily, she changed out of her ruined uniform and changed into a new one. Tying her hair back into their pigtails with the spare ties she kept, Tsuna opened the door and saw that Hibari was at his desk, looking over some papers. She stepped out and fiddled with her fingers.

"U-Um, Hibari-san-"

"You can leave now, Herbivore. Remember, if I catch you breaking any more rules," the elder held up his known weapons; tonfas. Tsuna gulped, already getting the message. She quietly walked to the door and opened it, ready to leave. She then looked back at the still working leader.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Hn." acknowledged Hibari, his eyes still n his papers.

"Th-Thank you." whispered Tsuna as she closed the door to the office, taking her leave. Hibari nearly dropped the papers in his hands, blinking a bit. He then sat back in his big chair and felt strange. He couldn't tell what it was. He was use to being alone. He didn't like crowds much. But what was this sudden feeling? This feeling of… Loneliness.

* * *

><p>When the school bell rang again, it signaled that the school day had ended. Students walked and rushed out of the building, all of them either hanging out with friends, going home, or something of the sort. Tsuna was the only want he walked her way out of school, looking miserable. The whole day, people had teased her about the morning accident and it was driving her to sadness.<p>

The brown-haired girl sighed as she turned a corner, a path she had always took to get to home.

"Well look at what we have here. It's the little snitch." Tsuna froze and she nearly screamed when she saw that Mochida and his kendo team surround her, all f them either having glares or smirks.

"Wh-What's going on?" she stuttered, looking for a way to escape. Mochida chuckled as he brandished his kendo sword.

"This is your punishment, Dame-Tsuna. Kyoko-chan broke up with me, her and Risa found out my little plan. And I heard that you were the brat who squealed. So now," he threw Tsuna a sword, who fumbled with it before catching it. "We're gonna make sure you don't snitch ever again. Get ready to fight, runt." he growled as he ran at Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee! I'm sorry! Please don't!" screamed Tsuna as she began running around in fear, all her exits being blocked. She kept crying in mercy as Mochida chased after her while the kendo team laughed.

"What an idiot!"

"This bitch is gonna die!"

"You're such the weakling, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna burst into tears as she was chased. She'd give anything to get out of here right now. Mochida slashed his sword and got Tsuna right at the back of her head, making her fly into the air. As she flew, she spot something over head. Reborn stood on a tree branch, aiming her gun and firing at Tsuna. The brown-eyed girl didn't even get a chance to gasp as the bullet hit her head.

'_No… This is terrible. If I had the dying will, I would beat Mochida with all the strength I had…'_

Her body glowed in mid air as a tiny fire crowed at her head and her eyes went angry. Her uniform tore like it previously did and Tsuna performed a back flip, landing on her feet just as her hair came undone.

"RAAAA! REBORN! MOCHIDA, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" yelled the once shy girl angrily as she grabbed her fallen kendo sword and ran at the elder. She slashed and thrust wildly, beating up the cheater with all her might. With a mighty cry, she threw the sword and tackled Mochida, tearing at his hair. The kendo team yelled and they pulled the two away, all of them giving high-pitched screams as they ran away. Tsuna breathed heavily as her flame died down.

"Tsuna? Did you really do that right now?" the young fighter turned and saw Kyoko there, her eyes wide.

"Kyoko-" Tsuna barely took a breath as she fell forward, landing heavily n the ground. Kyoko gasped and ran over to her, Reborn watching from afar.

"What's going on here?" Kyoko nearly screamed before she noticed it was the head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"H-Hibari-san. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on patrol. What happened to Herbivore?" he asked, looking over the fainted Tsuna. It took the idol to realize that Hibari was talking about Tsuna.

"The kendo team jumped her, I guess. She must've beaten them, since I saw them ran away." said the orange-haired girl. The boy nodded, bending down and easily picking up Tsuna with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked. Kyoko blinked and nodded. "Lead the way. I'll carry her." he said, his request sounding more like a command. Nodding uneasily, Kyoko started walking with Hibari fallowing. Reborn was just trailing a bit behind, wanting to enjoy herself. Both students had thoughts in their minds.

'_Tsuna was acting a little weird today. It's odd for her but,'_ Kyoko smiled to herself. _'I'm glad she stood up for me.'_ she thought.

'_Sawada Tsunahime. You are… An interesting Herbivore.'_ thought Hibari to himself, smirking a little.

Unknown to the both them and the baby, a silhouette that stood on a high tree branch watched them with narrowed eyes on Tsuna.

'_So that's the one… That's the 10th__.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna moaned softly as she woke up, sitting up groggily and realizing she was in her bed.<p>

"Yo." called Reborn, getting dressed into pink pajamas with a bubble print.

"What happened? How'd I get home?" asked Tsuna as she rubbed her head.

"Kyoko-san and the disciplinary guy brought you here a few hours ago. You were knocked out after you beat Mochida." said Reborn, slipping on a night cap. Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"They were there? When, and why did they take me home?" she asked. Reborn shrugged.

"Who knows. I have to say, you did well, for handling the effects of "Dying Will Bullets."" she said, climbing into a little bed that looked the size for a doll. She laid on her back with her arms crossed above her head. "Even if you don't look it, you'll be a great donna." she said. Tsuna tilted her head.

"Huh, a donna? What d you mean?" she asked. Reborn gave her a knowing look.

"Tsuna, you are the tenth boss of the Vongola Famigila, the most strongest of the Mafia underground. That is why I was sent here, to train you to be the perfect donna of the Famigila." she said simply. Tsuna nearly fell off her bed.

"H-Hiiiiiiieeeeee! You _can't _be serious! How do you know this! This makes no sense!" she yelled, thrashing her head. The hit woman propped herself on her elbows.

"It does make sense. Your great-great-great grandfather settled here in Japan when he moved away from his home in Italy to seek his fortune. He married and had a wife and kids, therefore making you have Vongola blood in you. You are a potential candidate. It's your birth right." said the baby as she sat up, looking honestly at Tsuna.

"I was sent by the ninth boss to train you. You are the only one who can take the responsibility." she said. Tsuna shook her head and flopped herself on her bed.

"But… I'm not even brave or smart enough. How can anyone expect me to be a donna?" she asked, almost to herself. The lights to her room turned off and Reborn want back to her bed.

"I told you, there's no need to worry 'bout that now. We just gotta train ya till you're ready. Now lights out, time for sleep." she said. Tsuna sighed and she got up from bed, walking through the darkness and changing into her own night clothes. There was no use in arguing. Reborn had already proven she was stubborn. She walked back to her bed and flopped down, closing her eyes.

"And Tsuna,"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry. I'll make you the best donna the family has ever had."

Tsuna smiled a bit, glad to hear that there was someone helping her with this. Maybe through this whole situation, she and Reborn could become good friends.

"Thanks, Reborn."

"Just don't disturb me now. There are bobby traps everywhere." warned the little gangster. Tsuna sweat dropped and groaned.

Most kids had to worry about bad grades and pimples, not about becoming donnas and running a mafia!

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! There's our first chapter! Yay, I'm proud of myself! Did you guys like it? A little different from the plot, hm? If there are any mistakes, I apologize. Well, I do hope you like it and I do hope you review. The next chapter will have some new characters that we all know and love, only some of them will be a little different, heh, heh.<strong>

**Well, I have to go! Make sure you review and I'll be back with the next chapter real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four reviews already? Wow, that's two more than I expected. Thanks for all of your reviews, everyone! All of them were kind and thoughtful. Now, in this chapter, a whole mish-mash of episodes will be tied in along with some romance, adventure, and genderbents tied here and there. I have more stuff to say but I'll tell you guys in the closing author's note. Alright, lets cut the crap and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, **_**Reborn! **_**related or otherwise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two~Meet Your Guardians~<strong>

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna. It's morning."

Reborn lightly kicked the tenth boss of the strongest mafia in the underground, who made a soft snore and rolled over to her side with her eyes still closed.

"Hm, if that's how it is, I guess I have to use the Vongola Famigila wake up method."

There was the shuffling sound and the Reborn suddenly shouted, "CLEAR!"

Tsuna's eyes shot open as a thousand electrical shots rang through her body and she screamed as she was nearly burned into a crisp.

"Hiiiieeee! What the hell, Reborn!" screamed the brown-haired girl as she sat up in bed. Reborn floated by with shock plates in her hands. She was dressed head to toe in a white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck, and her hair was gelled up to look like a mad scientist's hair do.

"Ah, you're finally up." said Reborn with her small and casual smile.

"Is this how you wake someone up?" asked Tsuna, eyeing the shock plates.

"You're lucky. Most people don't wake when I use this method." said the baby.

'_Gee, ya think?'_ thought Tsuna sarcastically as she laid back in her bed. Reborn floated next to her and held up a tiny black book.

"Here's today's schedule." said the pacifier-wearing infant. Tsuna took the book and read the page with the day's date.

"First, greet the new transfer student? Then participate in the volleyball tournament? But I'm just the substitute. What does it have to do with me?" she asked. Reborn had just changed into her regular clothes.

"Apparently, the other guy couldn't make it. So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, meaning you, has to take the job." said the child with the calm face. Tsuna suddenly paled.

"R-Reborn, you didn't… You know…" Tsuna gulped as she pointed her index finger to her head and made a light 'pop' noise with her mouth. Reborn crossed her arms.

"No, not that… They just had stomach aches, food poising maybe." she said calmly. The hazel-eyed girl shook her head and buried it in her hands.

"That's crazy. I'm not even good at sports." she muttered.

"That doesn't matter. This will help you become a good donna and mafia boss. The eight boss was a woman, and she very hard-core. All donnas are proud and fight whatever gets in their way. A true donna uses work and dedication to get where they're at. You can't get out of this, Tsuna, it's your destiny." said Reborn, petted her lizard. Tsuna moaned and pressed her pillow to her face. Today was _so_ not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as she took her seat in her homeroom. Her mind was still going on about what Reborn had said. Was the hit woman, right? Was it really her destiny to be the boss of one of the most known Famigila in the world?<p>

"Alright students, all rise." said Tsuna's homeroom teacher as he walked into the class room. All students stood up just as the door opened.

"Please, join me in welcoming our new transfer student. She has came all the way from Italy to start her studies here. Everyone, meet Hikari Gokudera." said the teacher as a girl walked into the class room. Everyone was silent as the girl stood in front of them. She was their age with an average height. Her skin was a creamy-pale and her face was beautiful and sharp. Her hair was sterling-silver and in a slightly messy bob. Her emerald-green eyes scanned the room until them met Tsuna's. they instantly went cold and the other girl flinched.

'_H-H-Hiiiiiiieeeeee! The hell! What did I do? Did I look at her wrong? Oh god!" _thought the brown-haired girl worriedly as she averted her eyes to her desk. She could hear her fellow classmates around her say beautiful and cool-looking their new transfer was. Tsuna made a 'meep' noise as Gokudera passed her, feeling those ice-cold eyes beat at her head. She rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

_Dear god, why me?'_

* * *

><p>And just like that, homeroom had flew by. Unfortunately for our heroine of this story, the time didn't go by smoothly. Every time she took a glance or had to answer a question, she could feel Gokudera's eyes bore at the back of the head. As if they were trying to pierce right at her skull from the inside. When everyone was excused, Tsuna staggered out of class and walked slowly, her head to the ground. Someone then patted her in the back and she turned.<p>

"Hey, give us the best of luck, Tsuna. We need your spirit in order to win this tournament." said the boy about her age. He had spiky, raven-black hair and light brown eyes. His skin was tan and he looked very energetic and athletic.

"Y-Yamamoto-san." stuttered Tsuna, blushing at his comment. Takeshi Yamamoto chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Just call me Yamamoto. I heard that you beat up Mochida. That's pretty cool, he was always kind of a jerk." said Yamamoto as the two began to walk. Tsuna shrugged humbly but she blushed brightly, never use to being complimented so much.

"I-I guess so." she said quietly. Someone suddenly brushed pass them harshly and Tsuna met dark green eyes. She gave a quiet yelp as Gokudera shot her a glare and walked away.

"Hey, Tsuna, you got some bad blood with Gokudera or something?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna shook her head with a sad look and Yamamoto shrugged, not seeing the sad look and giving the mafia-boss-in-training another pat on the back.

"Well, I gotta get somewhere. See ya at the game!" he called as he ran out of the hall. Tsuna sighed and he nose suddenly caught the scent of… Coffee? She looked to a small compartment in the wall and she opened the tiny door, nearly screaming when she saw it was Reborn lounging on a couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ciaossu. I made some coffee, want some?" asked the hit woman. Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"The heck? Reborn, how did you do that? This is insane." she said quietly.

"You're right. It's complete insane. I should have some cream with this coffee. Can you get me some?" asked the chibi assassin, sipping her coffee. Tsuna face-palmed and she shook her head.

"Now's not the time for that, Reborn. Come on, shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet. The volleyball tournament is going to start soon." she said, standing up. Reborn nodded and she made her lizard turn into her gun.

"I see. Very well, I'll just shoot you and you'll die. Don't worry, I'll make it look like a suicide." she said calmly, pointing her gun.

"Huh? What do you mean I'll die? I thought the bullet was suppose to give me strength." said Tsuna.

"You're being forgetful, Dame-Tsuna. If I shoot, you will die because you have no regrets to bring you back to life. Come on, how can you be regretful after that flattery?" asked Reborn. Tsuna blinked in realization.

"Oh man, you're right. I'm so dead! Never mind then." she muttered. She closed the little compartment and began walking away. Reborn opened the compartment and hovered in the air, sipping her coffee.

'_This one is going to be hard to train.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked silently over to the gym, changed into her gym clothes and ready for the tournament. Reborn was right. She was the substitute in the tournament. Even if it was for boys only, there were no more left and she was chosen at last minute. With a sad sigh, she pushed open the door and walked in, cameras flashing in her face and people cheering her name. Some were holding sighs with her names and others were giving her pats on the backs as she walked by.<p>

"Good luck, Tsuna!"

"Fight and win, Tsunahime-san!

"We believe in you, Tsuna-chan!"

"Great, our secret weapon is here." said Yamamoto smiling as he held the volleyball. Tsuna smiled a bit at the male team members and she gasped as she spotted Gokudera on the team, too, changed into gym clothes.

"G-Gokudera is in the match, too?" shed whispered.

"Yeah, cool, huh? Coach signed her up at the last second. Saying she was a pro." said Yamamoto with a grin. Gokudera glared daggers at the mafia boss, who wish she could shrink. She looked to the crowd and spotted Kyoko and her friends cheering for her. She kept looking and spotted the Disciplinary Committee along with their leader, Hibari, at the side lines.

'_I hope they have the hospital on speed dial.'_ thought the poor girl glumly. The match soon began and the game had gotten off to a bad beginning… and middle. No matter what Tsuna tried to do, she would either dodge or miss the shot. All of her attempts were failed and her team was hardly getting any points. When it was half-time, they all sat on their benches and Tsuna's teammates glared at her. The donna looked at them and then her lap, shaking her head.

'_I knew this would turn out bad. Maybe I should just leave, they could win this game more easily.'_ thought the brunette. She then saw that all of them were injured. Either with wrapped wounds or bandages.

'_Oh my gosh. It must've been… From all their hard work. Wait… What was that thing Reborn said?'_ she wondered, thinking back at what the little girl said.

"_That doesn't matter. This will help you become a good donna and mafia boss. The eight boss was a woman, and she very hard-core. All donnas are proud and fight whatever gets in their way. A true donna uses work and dedication to get where they're at. You can't get out of this, Tsuna, it's your destiny." _

Tsuna took in a breath as she stood up when the coach blew his whistle, signaling that half-time was over. She walked to the field and stood next to Yamamoto, getting ready on her bended legs.

'_I can't just rely on people. I need to be strong and dedicated.'_ thought the decima, not knowing that a certain little hit woman was hovering by the window. Her little lizard glowed and warped into the baby's pistol. Aiming it, Reborn gave her signature smirk.

'_Finally, you get it…'_

'_It doesn't matter if I'm not good at it or not. All I need to do…'_

'_All you need to do…'_

_'**Is try my/your best!'**_

"Reborn!"

The assassin shot her weapon and two blue bullets shot at Tsuna's legs. The girl yelped at the impact just as the volleyball came her way. She suddenly jumped high in the air and smacked the ball over the net, the other players missing and her team getting a point. The students roared with cheers as Tsuna landed on her feet.

"Oh yeah! That's the ticket, Tsuna!" encouraged Yamamoto, throwing a thumbs-up. Tsuna blinked and smiled, a suddenly ambition and flattery sparking up her blood. As she played and made wins, Reborn couldn't help but smile slightly as she petted her now lizard.

'_What I just shot you with, Tsuna, they were two Jump Bullets. They give you the ability to enhance the agility in your legs. I knew it was a good time to use those.'_ thought the baby as she heard the millions of cheers of Tsuna getting the final point, winning the point. The infant leaned casual against the ledge of the window, tipping her hat to cover her eyes.

'_Now all we need are some guardians.'_

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright, alright! Whatever strength that was, it was so cool! I can't believe I actually scored the winning point!" squealed Tsuna to herself as she walked outside of the gym to get a drink of water. She paused when she felt something cold rack up her spine and she spun around top see Gokudera staring at her, her stunning eyes as sharp as kunai.<p>

"Is-Is something wrong, Gokudera-san?" asked Tsuna as she walked over to the other girl, trembling a bit. The other girl crossed her arms.

"I can't believe it. I just can't. How can trash like you become the decima of the Vongola Famigila?" she hissed, baring her pearl-white teeth.

"H-How do you know about the Famigila?" stuttered Tsuna, taking a step back as Gokudera whipped out two sticks of dynamite out of her pockets.

"You make me sick! If anything, _I'm _going to be the decima!" yelled the silverette angrily.

"Hiiiieeee! W-What!" yelled Tsuna, shaking under other girl's glare.

"Ah, it's about time you show up." the two girls turned to see Reborn coming out of an elevator from the ground. The baby wiped dirt away from her suit, suddenly hopping onto Tsuna's head and tipping her fedora.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikari Gokudera. I'm glad you received my letter. Tsuna, you seem to have already met Gokudera. I asked her to come here in order to join the Famigila." said Reborn. Tsuna gasped while Gokudera nodded.

"Yes, so I assume that you're that hit woman, Reborn." acknowledged the green-eyed girl. She then twirled one of the dynamites in her hand. "So, is it true that if I kill this bitch that I become the decima?" asked the explosives girl. Reborn simply nodded and hopped to a tree branch.

"Yes. Good luck, Dame-Tsuna. You now have to fight for your title." said the baby with the big head. Tsuna gasped and she screamed as explosives were shot at her.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeee! No, please don't do this!" screamed the girl as she ran away. Gokudera chased after her, wildly throwing sticks of dynamite as she went. She soon cornered the mafia-boss-to-be at a dead end, five sticks of dynamite ready and lit in her hands.

"Prepare to die, decima!" snapped the mafia boss wannabe as she threw the explosives. Tsuna gasped and she riskily went forward, grabbing the lit ends of two dynamites and burning her hands in the process.

"Hey Tsuna what's-oh cool! Can I try this? It looks cool!" exclaimed Yamamoto, suddenly running over and taking one of the lit sticks.

"Wait! No, it's not-!"

"Reborn!"

The chocolate-brown-haired girl gasped as the hit woman's red bullet got her forehead. As she fell back, the world around her began to darken.

'_Oh… This is not good… If I had the dying will, I would extinguish all of Gokudera's dynamite sticks… How regretful..'_

When she landed on the floor with a thud, the flicker of a flame came to her head and her skin glowed. With wild eyes and a crazed look, Tsuna jumped back to her feet with loose hair and a torn gym clothes. "REBORN!" she yelled, madly dashing around the area and placing out the explosives. Gokudera tried shooting more at her but she only got herself caught in all of them. Luckily, the young decima de-lit them just before they exploded. As soon as she was done, Tsuna turned back to normal, a dazed look on her face.

"Whew, I got them all." she whispered. Gokudera suddenly dropped to her knees, bowing her head.

"Wow! You truly are worthy of becoming the decima! I'm SO sorry for being so bothersome! You are so freaking awesome! You even saved my life! I swear, I, Hikari Gokudera, will protect with my life!" she exclaimed, looking up with her green eyes sparkling.

'_She sure can change her mood, huh?'_ thought Tsuna with a sweat drop.

"Wow! This really was fun, huh, Tsuna? Let me join, too, alright? That OK, boss?" asked Yamamoto, chuckling and winking as he placed an arm around Tsuna.

'_Oh man, he thinks this is all a game!'_ thought the decima worriedly.

"Hey! Quit getting so close to decima or I'll kick the living crap out of you!" yelled Gokudera, growling a bit. The three heard snickering and they saw a couple of guys that looked like they were coming from the ghetto. Gokudera gave a snarl and she lit up ten dynamite sticks.

"No one laughs at the decima! Prepare to die, bustards!" yelled the sliver-haired girl angrily as she charged at them.

"Just what is going on her, herbivorous?" growled a cold voice. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to see Hibari there, his tonfas already in his hands. The disciplinary leader shot a glare at the both of them. The girl flinched while the boy blinked.

"Tsunahime, I will see to it that you will receive detention for causing a ruckus and ruining school dress code policy. Till then I will bite these miscreants to death for entering my school!" snarled Hibari as he charged and joined the fight. Tsuna shook her head helplessly.

'_Sheesh, why me? Wait… Did Hibari-san just call me Tsunahime?'_

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's the answer to this equation?"<p>

"Um… Forty-two?"

"Wrong."

Tsuna screamed as an explosive burst right at her face, causing her face and math book to turn soot-black. The girl coughed up smoke and looked at her tutor with a worried look.

"Reborn, is it really necessary to blow some dynamite in my face?" she asked to Reborn, who was a few feet away with a remote in her hand. She wore a orange jump suit with a yellow constructive hat on her head, her lizard having the same. The two have been studying together for the day after they gained Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"It is. This is how all my other students learned." said the infant, opening the copy of Tsuna's math book and skimming through the pages. The honey-hazel-eyed girl sighed and she looked to the window, hoping to see something nice. Instead, what caught her eyes was a little person. A baby like Reborn, in fact.

This baby was male with the must oddest jump suit, like a cow's body. His black hair was done in a curly afro and his eyes were a lime-green. He was holding a machine gun and he was aiming at the preoccupied Reborn.

"Die, Reborn- Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, suddenly slipping and falling out of the tree branch he was on. Tsuna blinked in surprised as she heard the little boy muttered, "Gotta… Stay… Calm…"

"What was that all about?"

"Alright, what's this question?" asked Reborn, pointing to an answer in the book as if nothing ever happened. The door was suddenly kicked open and the cow-boy appeared again, this time running at the hit woman.

"You can't just ignore me, Reborn-chan! I am your greatest rival! Lambo of the Bovino Famigila! Die, you bitch!" he snapped angrily. Without even looking up, Reborn turned slightly and Lambo ran past her, flying out the window and screaming his head off.

"Um… Do you know him, Reborn?" asked Tsuna as her trainer turned the pages of her math book.

"No clue. I've heard of the Bovino Famigila, but it's nothing to be impressed with. It's small and it's assassinations and successful mission are at a minimum. I don't mix myself with low-ranking people like that idiot." said Reborn as she flipped through the text book.

'_Wow, so cool.'_ though Tsuna with a smile as she returned to her studying.

"OK, this formula?"

"Uh… Three to the power of nine?"

"Wrong."

"AHH!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted as she made it to school the next day, leaning against a wall as the sun's rays rained down on her.<p>

"W-Well, at least I didn't come late." she panted as she walked a little. She paused when she felt eyes on her and he turned to see someone looking at her. This person was very good-looking. He looked like he was in his twenties, his skin as pale as alabaster. His well-kept, pearl-purple hair stood out and his emerald-green eyes fallowed. He smiled at her as he reached into his back pack, pulling out a soda.

"Here, for your troubles." he said coolly as he walked away and pulled a bike out of the bushes, suddenly pedaling away. Tsuna fumbled with the soda and she dropped it, the orange liquid spilling and suddenly bubbling. The middle school girl gasped as the liquid left a burn mark on the pavement.

"What the- What the hell!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning, decima-chan! Having a lovely day?" asked Gokudera sweetly as Tsuna walked into her class. Tsuna came up with her best smile and felt someone pat her shoulder.<p>

"Good morning, Tsuna. Still playing Mafia, aren't we?" asked Yamamoto smiling. Gokudera yanked his arm off Tsuna.

"What did I say yesterday, baseball-freak! Hands off the decima or I rip your head off!" she yelled. Yamamoto chuckled and he ruffled the explosives-wielding girl.

"That's so cute! You're a feisty one, Gokudera-chan." said Yamamoto, smiling. The gray-haired girl grinded her teeth with a furiously blush on her face as she tried to claw at Yamamoto.

"Say that again, dumb-ass, I'll kill you!" she yelled angrily, Yamamoto chuckling as she tried. Tsuna giggled lightly until she felt something grip her leg. She looked down and saw it was the little boy from yesterday, Lambo.

"What the- How did you get here?" she asked the little boy, who was sniveling. The crying boy looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"H-H-Help me…" he cried, sniffling. Tsuna looked around, making sure no one was watching her. She silently got out of her seat and walked out of the class room with Lambo latched onto her leg. As she snuck out, a sudden chill went through the air and the teen spun around, 'eeping' when she saw it was the black-haired skylark himself, Hibari.

"Herbivore, why is that child with you?" asked the disciplinary in his cold monotone. Tsuna flinched and she waved her hands in front of her.

"H-H-H-He's just one of m-my distant relatives! He fallowed m-me t-t-to school! He's from, um… America! Yes! I'll take him home right now. So, um… Goodbye!" she yelled as she dashed out of the hallway before the older boy could pull out his tonfas. When she made it outside, she panted as she rested on the floor and moved Lambo to her lap.

"Alright, so why are you here?" she asked. Lambo wiped away his tears and sniffled.

"I was trying to find Reborn-chan. I-I got lost!" wailed the cow-bow, weeping in Tsuna's blouse. Tsuna petted his fluffy head.

"Hey come on, don't cry." she said.

"Decima, where have you- Oh, who is this?" asked Gokudera, coming around the corner.

"He's looking for Reborn. They're… Well, they know each other somehow." said Tsuna, scratching the back of her head. A small door in a water fountain suddenly opened and Reborn came out.

"OK, seriously, _how _do you do that, Reborn!" yelled Tsuna, flaying her arms a bit.

"I have secret hideouts all over your school. It's standard protocol." said the home tutor. Lambo suddenly hopped onto Tsuna's head and holding up a purple bazooka.

"Ha! I have you know, Reborn-chan! Prepare to die!" yelled the boy, aiming the weapon in the air and throwing it as well. He flew to the air and snuck in the weapon, a pick smoke flying and a person suddenly appearing. This guy was lanky with the looks that Lambo had, only cooler.

"Ah, this is it. Thank you for your kindness, decima. My ten-year younger self was such the crier. But now, I'll shall take action, for I am now ten years older. Prepare for your death, Reborn-chan!" yelled the now fifteen-year-old Lambo as he dashed at Reborn with a yellow horns. Reborn barley moved from her seat as she kicked the fifteen-year0old swiftly on the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm… WHHHHAAAAA! REBORN-CHAN IS TOO MEAN!" cried the fifteen-year-old as he ran away crying. Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped.

'_I guess it's true as they say; Tens years makes no difference.'_

* * *

><p>"Geez, today's been really hectic." muttered Tsuna as she pulled her bento out of her book bag for lunch.<p>

"I know. First that baby and all the rest. Sorry that today is being crummy, decima." said Gokudera apologetically.

"Ha-Ha! You guys are really funny! This game is fun." said Yamamoto as he pulled out his own bento. The three of them were at the roof of their school, right around lunch time.

"And just why the hell are you here, baseball-head!" snapped Gokudera angrily. Yamamoto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"You guys are cool. I'd thought you guys wouldn't mind. Families of the mafia eat together, right?" he asked. Gokudera turned away from him with an annoyed look.

"You're not even in the family, moron. And it's a Famigila, idiot." she muttered. The athlete chuckled again and he opened his lunch. Tsuna smiled at the both of them and she opened her bento, only to find out that it smelt as vile and gruesome as the soda she had gotten this morning.

"What is this!" yelled the brunette, standing up and dropping the purple gunk. Gokudera suddenly looked worried.

"Oh god, no-"

"I wouldn't eat that. There is only one person in the world who makes those kind of bentos." said Reborn, standing a few feet away. She then looked to the door. "This was your work. Wasn't it, Benjirou?" she asked. The door sudden opened and the man Tsuna met this morning walked onto the roof. He walked over and smiled fondly at Reborn.

"Oh Reborn, my lovely assassin, you remember me." he said, his voice in a dream-like state. Reborn smiled politely.

"Nice to see you, Benjirou. Its been a while." she said. Benjirou smiled at Gokudera, who flinched.

"Oh, good to see you, too, Hikari-chan." he said, smiling.

"Damn, not you, ni-chan." she muttered. Tsuna gasped and Benjirou walked forward, his eyes only on Reborn.

"Please, come back to Italy with me, Reborn. I want my _italian principessa* _to be by my side again." he cooed. Reborn shook her head.

"I told you right before I left. It's over between us. I have to train Sawada Tsunahime to become the donna of the Vongola Famigila. I have no tine for love." she said. Benjirou looked to Tsuna.

"Well, so that's how it is…" he said, his voice suddenly going blizzard-cold as he turned his heel and walked out. Everyone was silent until Gokudera suddenly fainted, Yamamoto catching her in time.

"Whoa! Lets get her to the nurse's office. She must've fainted from heat stroke or something." said the baseball star as he picked up the right-hand woman bridal-style. Tsuna nodded, her voice a little lost and caught on Benjrou's words.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for my weakness, decima. I am disgraceful." muttered Gokudera sadly from the cot she rested on. She, Tsuna, and Yamamoto were in the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't there so the three decided it was best that the explosives girl would just have to rest.<p>

"Gokudera-san, what happened back there? Why did you faint?" asked Tsuna from the side. Reborn was sitting on her head Indian-style.

"Sorry. Just seeing my brother brought back memories I'd like to forget." apologized the silver-haired girl.

"What do you mean, 'memories you'd like to forget?' And are you serious? That guy was your brother?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna looked to Reborn.

"Say, Reborn. You seemed to know that guy. Who is he exactly?" she asked.

"His name is Benjirou. He and I were partners in the mafia a long time ago. His specialty is making the most dangerous and highly poisonous foods ever. He isn't called 'Poison Scorpion' Benjirou for nothing." said the hit woman.

"Oh, so that's why that soda and bento looked odd. But wait, why did he come after you?" asked Tsuna.

"Benjirou and I use to be lovers. I broke up with him when I had to train with you. He took it hard, since he was rather clingy." said Reborn, checking to see if there were any mishaps with her fedora.

"That's ni-chan for you. Once he's stuck on something, he never gives in. You see, when we were younger, my stepfather would host parties at our castle estate. In a particular party, Benjirou made me cookies as a good luck present since I was going to play the piano at the party. I didn't know he had just started taking interest into making poisonous foods so my playing didn't go well. But the oddest thing was that people like my music, saying it was more modern than most pieces. At every part and recital I've ever done, my brother had made me those awful cookies. Now if I even see my brother, my stomach hurts like crazy." said Gokudera, rolling to her side and burying her face in her pillow. The school bell suddenly rang, telling that lunch was over.

"Hey Tsuna, I'll stay here with Gokudera. You should get to class. The girls are doing something special, right?" asked Yamamoto, taking a seat in a near by chair.

"Oh, the cake progect, right. I'll save you guys some. Get better, Gokudera-san." said the sable-haired girl as she walked out. Gokudera cast off a glare at the baseball star.

"Just because you're staying doesn't make me hate you any less than I do, baseball-weirdo." she muttered. Yamamoto chuckled and sat back.

"Whatever you say, Hikari-chan."

"Call me that again and I'll blast both your legs off with a thousand sticks of dynamite!"

"Wow, still feisty!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna placed the finishing touches on her cake in home ect. class. It was a two tear, vanilla cake with white frosting and different types of berries on top of it. On the sides of it were clumsily drawn fish, made by frosting.<p>

'_I hope one of the boys will take it. I think a few egg shells might have gotten into, too.'_ thought the heroine worriedly. She looked at the other girls cakes, which looked like they were done in five-star bakeries.

"Alright girls. We can't let the boys wait." said the home ect. Teacher, opening the door. The girls fallowed their sensei until they reached homeroom, where they all entered with smiles on their faces. Tsuna was the only one to stay in the hallway, her small cake still in hand.

'_No! I can't just go in there and let someone eat it! It must taste terrible! Disgusting! Horr-'_

"What are you doing out here, Herbivore. Class has begun."

Tsuna gave a shrieking," Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" before she turned and saw it was Hibari, tonfas in hand and same scary yet calm look.

"Uh, Uh, well I just… I mean… You see…" The mafia-boss-to-be couldn't find the right words. It was too hard for her to figure out. She then looked at her cake and held it to the older boy, her head on the ground.

"If-If-If it would be much trouble, w-w-will you eat my cake, H-Hibari-san? I-I think your opinion would be the most honest." she stuttered, keeping her eyes shut and head bowed. Hibari was defiantly surprised by this. His eyes widen only by a half-inch yet he was still shocked. He looked at the clumsily done cake, then at the girl presenting it to him. Silently, he took the plate and plucked out the fork stuck in it. Picking out a small piece, the mysterious boy ate the sweet food and chewed slowly, tasting it. Tsuna held her breath as Hibari had his eyes remained closed. He then handed back the food and turned, walking down the hallway.

"The frosting is too watery, the layers are burnt around, and the texture his too dry." he said briefly. Tsuna sighed sadly and closed her eyes, wanting to crawl under rock. "But overall… It's not the worst thing I ever had in my life." said Hibari. Tsuna looked up hopefully with wide eyes.

"S-Seriously?" she asked. Hibari turned and caught those wide brow eyes, momentarily getting lost in them. How innocent and wide they looked, like a rabbit's.

"Yes… Get to class before I bite you to death, Herbivore." he muttered, turning away and sweeping down the hallway with his dark aura. Tsuna smiled, happy to know that the most scary person in her school liked her cooking. With a humming tune, she walked into the class room, her nose greeted by the revolting smell of poison. She gasped when she spotted Benjirou, handing out pieces of the dangerous cake to her class mates.

'_No! He'll kill them!'_ she though worriedly as she dropped her cake and raced over to the desk. Just as she reached the table, she spotted Reborn from the corner of her eye.

"Fight with your undying will!" called the girl as she launched two bullets at the older girl with a red bullet and a purple bullet, one hit Tsuna's head while the other got her in her stomach. In a mere second, Tsuna went into her regretful-hyped up mode and she took the cake, gobbling it all up like it was nothing. Reborn smirked from her spot.

'_Successes. If there is one thing all donnas of the Vongola know, it's that they always must protect the Famigila.'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna blinked in surprise when she saw all the people sitting with her at her hoem for dinner. There was Yamamoto and Gokudera, which one silverette was yelling at while the baseball fan just laughed off. There was Lambo, who was yapping and wailing at Reborn, who was being fed by Benjirou, who had decided to be one of her tutors for home education. And of course there was herself and her mother. As she looked at them all, she couldn't help but smile.<p>

'_This is weird but, I'm glad I have a big 'family' now.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! A whole fifteen pages. That's more than I usually do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I made some mistakes or if I rushed things. I was kind of rushed-_-<strong>

**By the way, here's what Benjirou said to Reborn**

***- The words are translated into Italian Princess**

**I hope you liked what's happened so far. I like how this is working out so far. The next chapter is going to be **_**way**_** fun, trust me. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This story has thirteen review already! Thank you, everybody! I'm glad that you were all patient enough to wait. I promise you, this chapter will be awesome! After all, Reborn **_**is **_**a girl in this story. Hehehe, you'll get what I mean later. For now, lets cut the stupidness and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Reborn! **_**Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Love letters and Punching bags<strong>

Tsuna woke up groggily the next morning, feeling more tired than usual. Sitting up in bed, she yawned and stretched and got out of bed, mumbling non-understandable words as she went to the bathroom, showered, and changed into her school clothing. She then walked out of the room and down the steps. When she made it to the dinning room, she was a little surprised at the scenery.

Benjirou was making pancakes in Nana's white apron, Nana was sitting at the table, laughing as Lambo tried to stuff ten orange slices in his mouth. And Reborn was sitting in a high chair from when Tsuna was a baby, the baby herself reading a newspaper and drinking black coffee with her chameleon sleeping on her fedora . Nana smiled at her daughter.

"Morning, Tsuna. Had a nice sleep?" she asked. Tsuna shrugged her shoulders a bit and she took a seat next to Reborn, just as Benjirou placed more pancakes on the table. Tsuna reeled away a bit but her mood changed when Reborn placed three pancakes on her plate, looking at Tsuna expectantly.

"Eat up. You have school today, Dame-Tsuna." said the infant as she ate her pancakes. The brown-haired girl blinked and she piled up her own pancakes, drizzling them with syrup. After trying them, she concluded that they weren't poison-based.

"Tsuna, could you go get the mail, please?" asked her mother.

"Ok, mama." said the brunette as she got up from her seat and walked out through the front door. Walking to the mailbox, Tsuna opened it and pulled out the daily letters, barely noticing the light blue one that fell on the floor. Picking it up, Tsuna read the front of it done in neat cursive.

_Reborn_

"Oh, it's for Reborn." said Tsuna to herself as she walked back into the house. Coming back into the kitchen, Tsuna handed the regular mail to Nana and then handed the blue letter to Reborn.

"This came in the mail for you, Reborn. It has your name on it." said the tenth Vongola boss. Reborn took it and opened it silently, reading it with a frown on her face. She then folded the letter and gave Benjirou a look.

"Benjirou, I've said it twice already. We're over." she said seriously. The purple-haired man looked at his ex-girlfriend with a calm yet bewilder look.

"What do you mean? Are the pancakes too much?" he asked. Reborn tossed the letter on the table.

"Yes. That and this letter you wrote. I know only you would write something this redundant." she said. Growing curious, Tsuna picked up the letter and unfolded it, reading it slowly.

_Reborn-_

_How long we have seen each other. How much I miss seeing your cunning smile. Over our many meetings, I felt my heart stop every time you looked at me. The ways of your assassinations bring me more to love you. I remember the days when we trained together. When we held each other close out of our love and adoration for each other. How I wish to see you soon, my greatest love. I hope we do see each other again. Some day, some how._

_-?_

"W-Wow. Whoever wrote this really seems to love you, Reborn." stuttered Tsuna as she looked over the letter.

"It doesn't matter. I said it once and I'm not repeating it. I don't have time for love." said Reborn as she fastened the buttons on her suit. Tsuna couldn't help but feel sad for the hitwoman. Reborn seemed to live the lonely life, not needing things like long-time partners and lovers. Reborn notice Tsuna staring at her and the assassin gave a look.

"Stop staring, you look like you're going to turn on me." said the black-haired baby, her pistol held and ready. Tsuna snapped out of her daze and she looked at the clock on the wall, seeing the time.

"Oh! I have to go now! Bye, everyone!" she called as she stuffed the rest of the pancakes in her mouth and ran to the door, grabbing her shoes and her school bag and running out the door. After slipping and hopping on her shoes, Tsuna ran down a street and passed a corner, stopping when she spotted something.

A baby, with a size that could match Reborn and Lambo's, was being cornered by two giant-looking dogs. The baby had a single, black and braided ponytail with squinty eyes and a red gi. Tsuna gasped as the baby made an odd hand sign and a wind blew, making both the big snarling dogs fly in mid-air. The infant then made another hand sign and the two dogs flew out of sight, as if they were balloons. The baby smiled slightly before he picked up a hobo bag and looking at a picture in his hand. Nodding to himself, the little boy walked away with Tsuna looking after him with wide eyes.

"What was… Did he just take them on all on his own?" she asked herself as the quiet wind blew.

* * *

><p>"-And then he did this one sign that made them float away like paper planes! It was the weirdest thing I ever seen in my life." said Tsuna to Gokudera and Yamamoto when they were in homeroom at school.<p>

"Really? That's a weird thing, decima. Are you feeling well? Maybe I should take you back home." said Gokudera in a concerned tone.

"Or she should go to the nurse's office. Maybe it's heat stroke." suggested Yamamoto. Gokudera scoffed at him.

"Like that's happening, baseball-loser! That lazy nurse wasn't there for _me_! I bet she won't help out the Sawada-sama. It's better if I just take her home." argued Gokudera as she shot daggers at the other middle schooler. Tsuna waved her hands.

"Please, don't worry. I know what I saw sounds weird but I'm telling the truth." she said. Gokudera bit her lip apologetically.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, decima. Please, forgive me if you thought if I did." said. Yamamoto petted her on the back.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." he said with a pleasant smile. Gokudera stuck her tongue at him childishly with a scowl.

"Shut up! Who asked you!" she snapped while Yamamoto chuckled. Tsuna smiled at her two best friends. In the light of Reborn's mysterious love letter and the odd little boy, everything seemed to be working out today. At least she didn't come late and get threaten to be bitten to death by Hibari.

"_Sawada Tsunahime, report to the disciplinary office. Once again, Sawada Tsunahime, report to the disciplinary office."_ said the intercom. Both of the Vongola's guardians looked at Tsuna with raised bows. Tsuna bit her lip and shrugged.

"Um… I guess I better go see what I… Did wrong?" she questioned, not really knowing what she done. Putting away her things in her desk, Tsuna walked out of homeroom and into the hallway. After getting a little lost and asking for directions( with a few people looking like she was ready to be thrown in a casket) the Mafia boss found the office she visited a few days ago and she knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Enter." came Hibari's voice. With a shaky breath, Tsuna pulled the door open and walked in, shaking from head to toe as Hibari sat at his desk, his dark eyes narrowed at her.

"Y-Y-You wanted to see me, Hibari-san?" she asked, gulping. The black-haired tonfas-wielder walked over to the window and opened it, climbing through it.

"Fallow me." he said simply. Tsuna blinked and she walked over to the window, looking out and seeing the courtyard of the school.

"I don't get-Hiiiiiiieeeeee!" screeched the chocolate locked girl as her hand was grabbed and pulled over the windowsill. She stumbled a bit and nearly fell off the roof before and arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back on the roof. Her cheek rested against a lean and firm chest and another arm pulled her away from the ledge, both arms now wrapped around her. The slacker looked up and stared into stainless-steel-colored eyes.

"I-I-I, um… Thank you." she managed to whisper as she pulled away from Hibari. The older nodded and grabbed her wrist as he led her up the roof.

"Where… are we going, Hibari-san?" she asked. Hibari spared her one glance.

"You are needed at the roof. I couldn't refuse." he said as he turned his head back, focused on their walking. He made sure he had a good grip on the Sawada's hand, not wanting her to fall.

'_And since when I have ever care for Tsunahime? When I first met her? When I called her by her first name that one time? This girl is making me soft. I despise it.'_ thought Hibari in vain as he took Tsuna to the flat surface of the roof, letting go of her hand and jerking his head to the other person on the roof. The girl's eyes widen as she spotted the little infant from earlier, eating a bean bun.

"W-Where did he come from?" she asked. Hibari stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked to the exit.

"I have better things to do. Make this quick, Herbivore." he said as he walked out the door. Tsuna gave a worried look and she backed away as the baby made a hand sign.

"Wait! What are you-!"

"Silence! You will be killed at my hand, target! By me, I-Pin!" yelled the baby as he threw his bean bun over the ledge of the roof. Tsuna took a step back.

"Huh! What-What do you, wait-!"

"Ah, so now more have arrived." Tsuna turned and saw Reborn casually sitting on a part of the roof, lounging, to be more precise.

"Reborn, do you know this person?" asked Tsuna as the baby walked over.

"Yes, this just so happens to be I-Pin, a world-renowned assassin. Be careful, Tsuna. It looks like he has a full intent on killing you." said Reborn as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. Tsuna looked back at I-Pin, who looked ready to make another hand sign.

"But I guess you have an advantage in this situation. They say that he is incredible shy." said Reborn. Tsuna looked at her then I-Pin.

'_You're kidding, right? He's making all those scary faces. He doesn't look shy.'_ thought the still-in-training Mafia boss as I-Pin made a hand sign, making Tsuna scream as she was lifted into the air like she was weightless

"HOW IS HE DOING THIS!" exclaimed Tsuna as she was moved around in the air. Reborn watched her with a calm smile.

"It's an ancient technique that's called Gyoza-Kempo. Because I-Pin ate that bean bun, he uses the garlic that remains in his breath and strikes it at his opponent's nose, making their senses go airless. It's not any form of psychic power. It's common sense." explained Reborn. Tsuna gave a frighten scream as she fell to the ground, hard.

"Ouch. Then how am I suppose to beat him?" she asked. Her home tutor shrugged.

"Who knows. Figure it out yourself." she said, now sitting cross-legged on the ground with her head resting on her propped hands. Tsuna wanted to retort but she then felt something cling onto her leg. Looking down, she saw I-Pin had his little arms and legs around her leg, six odd lotus coins glowing on his forehead.

"What's he doing?" asked Tsuna, shaking her held leg a bit.

"He's using the Pinzu-Timed Explosion Technique. The coins on his head represent a countdown right before he explodes, becoming a literal human time bomb. He grabs on to whatever he can before so." said Reborn. Tsuna let out a high pitch scream and she shook her leg like a madwoman. The door busted open again and Gokudera and Yamamoto ran in.

"Decima! I heard your scream, what's-Hey, you brat! Let go of the tenth!" yelled the explosives girl as she ran over and tried to pry the infant off Tsuna's leg. Surprisingly, I-Pin let go and he flew in the air, his countdown dropping to five and Yamamoto catching him.

"No! Yamamoto! Toss the baby! Toss the baby!" yelled Tsuna. The baseball fan gave a carefree smile.

"If you say so~!" he laughed as he tossed I-Pin, the countdown now on four. Gokudera then caught him and threw him, the number now three. Reborn suddenly appeared and kicked I-Pin in the air, dressed in a red soccer uniform.

"Why did you change at a time like this!" yelled Tsuna as I-Pin flew near the door, Hibari walking through it at the exact moment.

"You're time is up, Herb- Oi, what's this?" asked the black-haired disciplinary leader as I-pin landed in his arms. The countdown went to two. Tsuna ran over to him and yanked I-Pin out of his arms, running faraway from the three males as the number was now one.

'_Not good! Not good!'_ thought Tsuna frantically. She head the sound of a gun cocking and she spotted Reborn pointing her gun at her.

"Don't even think about running away. It's time to fight with your undying will!" yelled the hitwoman as she shot the red bullet, the projectile getting the brunette right in the forehead. As Tsuna let go of I-Pin and fell, her will began to burn.

'_If I had the undying will, I could save everyone from the explosion…'_

Tsuna suddenly floated back to her feet with a heavenly glow and wild eyes. With a fierce scowl, she swung on her arms and kicked her feet at I-Pin, sending him flying high through the air just as the countdown ended. I-Pin let out a giant explosion and the flames and smoke lasted a while, till the air cleared and I-Pin came floating down, panting and glaring at Tsuna. He pulled something out of the pocket of his gi and held out a picture. Everyone stared.

"You-You are far more tougher than you- than you look in your picture!" panted the assassin as she held a photo of a twenty-year-old woman with a cigarette in her mouth and a overly make-up-induced face, showing very little resemblance to Tsuna.

"Uh… Do I look like that?" she asked. Reborn walked over and pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket, placing them over I-Pin's squinty eyes. The other assassin blinked and stared at her picture, then at Tsuna.

"Oh, I made a mistake." she said, her Japanese a little bit off. Reborn nodded.

"Yes. I suggest seeing a optometrist, Ms. I-Pin." she said. Everyone, counting out Hibari, gasped.

"I-I-Pin's a girl! You kept calling her a guy!" exclaimed Tsuna. Reborn merely shrugged.

"You fell for it. You should know the difference between a lie and the truth, Dame-Tsuna." she said. I-Pin turned and saw Hibari and she began acting strange. She gasped and clung onto Tsuna, beginning her countdown again. Everyone, again counting out Hibari, began panicking.

"Goddanm it, leave the decima alone!"

"Hey, we'll help you out, Tsuna!"

"How troublesome. Get that baby out of here or I will bite you to death, Herbivore."

"I'm trying!"

As the chaos ensured, Reborn walked over to the other side of the roof, her lizard climbing to her shoulder.

"Hm. Bad eyesight, the Gyoza-Kempo technique, acting flustered around Hibari. This is all starting to add up." said the assassin to herself. She then looked to her reptile. "Leon, number 005-369-7710." she said. Leon made a little click and he morphed into a cell phone, Reborn pressing him to her ear as the phone was answered.

"_Hello?"_ asked a male voice.

"Ciaossu, it's been awhile." said Reborn.

"_Reborn-san? Is that you? My, it's been awhile since I've seen you. How have you been?"_ asked the voice, excite meant coming from his voice.

"I've been well. But you have some explaining to do." said Reborn.

"_I do? Well what is it I have to explain, Reborn-san?"_ asked the voice.

"Earlier today, I received a letter from an anonyms person, a love letter, as it seems. Giving that your student, I-Pin, is here and due to her bad eyesight, I can only guess that it was you who wrote the letter and sent I-Pin to deliver it to me." replied the infant. The person on the end let out a whistle.

"_You always knew how to figure things out quickly, Reborn-san. Yes, it was me. Did you like the letter?"_ asked the person. Reborn pulled the letter out of her breast pocket.

"In all honesty, no." she said simply. The person paused.

"_Hm, why not? Was it something I said?"_ asked the voice with concern. Reborn folded out the letter and read it to the person. After finishing it, the person gave a chuckle.

"_Oh my, I'm deeply sorry, Reborn-san. I-Pin was writing the letter while I was sick in bed. I fear that she wasn't wearing her writing glasses at the time. The whole letter is completely different from what I wanted to say." _said the voice with a laugh.

"Then what was it suppose to say?" asked Reborn. The person gave another chuckle before starting.

"_It was suppose to say, 'Reborn, it's been a while since we've seen each other. Your smiling face is always a pleasure to see. Over our many meetings, you've looked like you could stop anyone's heart with those techniques of your's, and I've always admired them. When we trained those days and how you taught me that in the coldest of climates you must huddle with someone for warmth. I laugh as I remember those times where we had to huddle for warmth and how your hair sometimes poke my eye. I truly do miss you, my greatest friend. I do hope we see each other again some day. Some day some how.' My guess is that she ran out of ink and I-Pin forgot to print my name." _explained the man through the phone.

Reborn let out a small smile and nod. "Ah, now it makes more sense. Thank you for telling me this and thank you for the letter." she said.

"_Any time. And, Reborn-san?"_

"Yes?"

"… _I really do miss you. When will we meet again?"_ asked the voice, almost longing. For a brief second, Reborn's smiled flatten.

"Soon, I suppose… I have to go now. Goodbye." she said.

"_No, not goodbye, Reborn-san. Just see you soon, alright?"_

Reborn already hung up and she walked around the corner, seeing that the four students had gotten pass the I-Pin chaos and they were all going their own paths, of course, not without Hibari handing them detention slips. As Tsuna sulked with Yamamoto and Gokudera by her sides, Reborn let out another small smile.

'_So, so, long. How long exactly?… Only time can tell.'_

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day started out a little different. Instead of this part of the story starting at the Sawada household, it started at a boxing gym, with a large and tough-looking guy knocking his opponent off his feet with karate skills. His pals clapped for him as he gave a grin.<p>

"OK, who's next to challenge me?" he asked. A few of the guys chuckled and backed off just as the double doors were shoved open.

"That would be me!" everyone turned to see a fifteen-year-old girl with long silvery hair, dark tan skin, and onyx-gray eyes. On the left of her temple was a scar and across her nose was a white bandage. She wore a dark gray wife beater and dark blue training shorts, with bandages tied around her ankles and wrist and with black and gray boxing gloves. "Leader of the boxing team, Sasagawa Rauha! My motto is 'Extreme!'" yelled the girl. A few other guys began laughing but the others looked amazed.

"The only girl leader _ever _in the boxing team against the leader of the karate team! Wow, this is cool!" exclaimed a student. The karate laugh gave a hearty chuckle.

"Alright, girlie. Let see if your skills match your title. Just so you know, I won't go easy on you 'cause you're a girl." he boated. Rauha bared her teeth as she charged forward and punched.

"Extreme straight right!" she yelled as she got the guy in the jaw, making him stumble and groan. Everyone gasped as the girl kept going.

"Extreme left hook!" yelled Rauha as she swung him in the gut. She grinded her teeth and got lower on her bended knees. "Extreme right upper-cut!" she yelled as she swung her fist upward and knocked the guy in the air. He was sent flying out of the ring and onto the floor, where he landed with two bad bruises on the side of his head and under his jaw.

Rauha walked over and frowned at her opponent. "That was not Extreme! Isn't there anyone out there who knows that!" she yelled as a red-hot aura radiated off her.

And now we move onto our protagonist of this story, who was doing her know usual routine. What was it, you ask? Why it was her getting shot by a Dying Will Bullet because she was late for school. Yep, things weren't going so well for Tsunahime.

"RAAAAWWWWW! Gotta get to school to help Kyoko-chan and the others for our big project! Cannot fail!" yelled the girl as she ran with her usual flame on her head. As she ran passed innocent bystanders who did not want to get in her way, a certain female boxer was walking down a street. As she turned a corner, she spotted Tsuna running right at her with those insane eyes of her's. Rauha only took a moment to gasp and grin and she grabbed the other girl's wrist in an attempt to stop her. Instead she was yanked by the rampaging girl and the both of them were taken off all the way to Namimori.

Tsuna's dying will soon clamed down and she was back into her regular self, eyes as brown and innocent as they were. She looked around and gasped as Rauha tumbled passed her and kneeled to the floor, a grin on her lips.

"Your passion, your spirit, your undying will, that was to the Extreme! Please, join the boxing team, Sawada Tsunahime." said the silverette as she took the brunette's hands in hers.

"Huh? W-Wait, how do you know my name!" stuttered Tsuna, completely shocked at what was happening. She gulped as she saw the fire in the older girl's eyes.

"The fight against Mochida-san. The volleyball tournament with undeniable speed! A passionate girl like you only comes once in a life time! We need a girl like you in the team! You have what it takes to be in Madison Square Garden, too! Come, join my team! We need another girl besides me." said Rauha determinedly. Tsuna's head was spinning. All of this was just happening out of the blue. And why was this strange girl going on about Madison Square Garden? Where the hell was that!

"Onee-chan! You forgot your bag!" both girls turned and saw Kyoko running over to them, handing Rauha a duffle bag. The boxer girl smiled.

"Thanks, lil' sis." said the teen, smiling. The other smiled back. Tsuna blinked at the both of them.

"Kyoko-san, the two of you are sisters?" she asked. Kyoko nodded and smiled apologetically.

"Yes. And I'm sorry of she has been bothering you about her boxing club. Onee-chan just loves that sport." she said.

"Oi, sis, you and Sawada are in the same class? Now that's Extreme! Oh yes, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? The name's Sasagawa Rauha! I'm Namimori's first ever female captain of the boxing club! My motto is, "Extreme!" said the silver-eyed girl, pumping her fist. She then jabbed her finger at Tsuna with a grin.

"So, I'll meet you after school, Tsuna. You are so boxing club material! Gotta go, see ya!" called the tanned girl as she ran into school. Kyoko sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry for my Onee-chan. She's so passionate about boxing that she rushes into things. But you know," the auburn gave a light smile. "This is the first time I ever seen her ecstatic about something. Thank you, Tsuna." she said sweetly. Tsuna smiled back but she still had a bad feeling in her stomach.

She was now in the boxing club? Oh, this had Reborn written all over it. And the heir to the Vongola Famigila knew that somewhere, said assassin was smirking.

* * *

><p>"OK… No, not OK! I don't even know how to box! Oh man, why man?" asked Tsuna to herself worriedly as she made it to the gym. Whimpering, the hazel-eyed girl knocked on the door and Rauha answered it, dressed in a dark blue wife beater and gray shorts.<p>

"Ah, glad you made it, Tsuna. Come on, lets get started." said the gray-haired girl as she tugged the younger inside. The gym was redone into a small boxing ring, with leather ropes and everything. Tsuna was surprised as she saw Yamamoto, Benjirou, I-Pin, and Lambo standing by.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked the brown-haired girl.

"Just thought we wish you good luck. Hikari-san is here, too, but she got sick for some reason and now she's sleeping on the bleachers." said Yamamoto, pointing to the sick, silver-haired girl. Tsuna said nothing as she caught Benjirou's slight smirk. Rauha then clapped her hands as she walked over to them.

"Everyone, I have an Extreme announcement! We have a special coach all the way from Thai land visiting Namimori. Lady Paopao." she said with a smile as Reborn came walking in, dressed in a black wife beater with orange short shorts, dark red boxing gloves, and a light blue elephant hat.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, her face now turning serious. "You planned this, didn't you." she asked with sulking eyes. Her tutor gave a calm smile.

"Pure coincidence. Besides, we need to some how get your strength up, it's that of a chipmunk's at this moment. Come on, people are coming to watch at any moment now. Get changed." she said. Tsuna barely managed a gasp Rauha grabbed her wrist and led her to the changing room. Once the girl was changed. both she and the boxer stood in the ring, people already sitting at the bleachers. What surprised her the most was when Hibari stood between her and Rauha, his straight face set in.

"Any form of cheating will resort in a penalty and a detention. Further disrupter will make me bite you to death. First KO will be declared loser." said the steel-eyed elite as he walked out of the ring. Reborn stood at a stand and she raised her hand.

"Fight." she said as she rang a gong. Tsuna shrieked as Rauha came at her with quick fist, two managed to snap at her jaw and make her fall. Tsuna moaned at the pain while Rauha raised a brow.

"Come, Sawada! Show me that Extreme power you have!" she exclaimed. Tsuna sat up and her eyes gave pity.

"This is all the strength I have." she mumbled. Rauha gave a slight frown.

"Come on, there's gotta be more power in there somewhere. There's just gotta!" she yelled Tsuna looked away and her eyes caught Reborn, already firing her gun at… Rauha? Everyone gasped as the silverette fell to the ground, the flame firing at the crown of her head.

"Reborn, what did you just do! She'll kill me now!" exclaimed Tsuna as Rauha got to her feet. The tanned girl tilted her head a bit.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Lets fight to the Extreme already!" she exclaimed. The Sawada blinked in confusion.

"Huh? She's acting like nothing happened. Does this mean…" Reborn gave a light smirk.

"Sasagawa Rauha is a very special person. To already have an undying will." she said as she cocked her gun and aimed it at her student. "Now it's your turn, Dame-Tsuna. It's undying will time." she said as she shot her weapon and hit the chocolate-haired girl, causing her flame.

'_If I had the undying will, I could refuse to join the club and beat Kyoko's sister…'_

Tsuna got back to her feet and gave a roar. Rauha gave a grin, seeing the fire rekindle in the younger girl's eyes.

"That's what I'm looking for! You just have to join the club now, Sawada!" she yelled as she ran and punched at Tsuna, the other girl dodging the onslaughts swiftly.

"No! I refuse!"

"You must!"

"I won't!"

"You must!"

"Never!"

On and on they went again, punches going here and there and Tsuna dodging many of them. Everyone 'ooohed.' and 'awed' at the fantastic power both girls were showing off. Everyone gave a groan as Tsuna threw a skyrocketing punch that sent Rauha flying out of the ring. Everyone clapped wildly as Tsuna turned into her regular self, the latter gasping as Rauha got back on her feet with a smile.

"That was amazing, Tsuna. You do have the passion that no other can obtain. Lets have another round someday, alright?" she asked, offering her fist in a knuckle bump. Tsuna let out a small smile and she bumped her fist with the elder. Everyone quieted down as the door burst open and the members of the karate club came in, along with the leader and another tall guy.

"It's you guys again!" exclaimed Rauha. The leader smirked and nodded.

"That's right, Sasagawa. And we got a proposition for you." he said.

"What kind?" asked Rauha.

"It's simple. You must face my big brother here," he patted the taller man's shoulder. " in a fight. If we win, your little sister becomes our manager." he said. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Th-They can't just do that! Can they?" asked Tsuna to Reborn. The hitwoman crossed her arms.

"If it's a fight they want, then they can have it." she said. That was a 'yes' enough as the karate team charged at the Famigila. While Reborn and Lambo stayed close to Kyoko Gokudera and Yamamoto were up with the bomber girl's explosives and Yamamoto's swift agility. I-Pin was working with her garlic-based power and Benjirou was already at it with her poison cooking. So far, it looked like the Vongolas were winning the battle. That is, until the karate leader's brother got Kyoko.

"Leave Kyoko-san alone!" yelled Tsuna as she ran without thinking. She gasped as a fist came near her and on impulse, the girl shot her fist, her head dodging the older's attack and her fist crashing the older's cheek. As the people who remained in the gym cheered, Tsuna looked at her own fist.

"Did I… Do that…?" she asked. Reborn walked over and nodded.

"Yes, and without the Dying Will Bullet at that. It looks like there is some sort of power in you." replied the assassin. Rauha walked over a clapped Tsuna on the shoulder.

"Great job, Sawada. Thank you for protecting my sister." she said happily. Kyoko smiled and thanked her, too, while the younger smiled sheepishly. The rest of the Famigila congratulated the leader as well. They all suddenly got into fighting position as the karate members stood up groggily.

"We'll get you for this! You s-" they shut up when Hibari stood before them, tonfas in hand.

"Crowd around, and I'll bite you to death. Get out!" he hissed. They all gulped and nodded as they ran out. The rest of the Vongolas laughed as the members ran like dogs with tails between their legs.

"You have a very powerful family, Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn. Tsuna did nothing more than smile and laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this! Read and Review!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone of the wonderful world of Fanfiction! Thanks so much for the reviews you have left me! In this chapter, it will be basically based on the growing relationship of the shipping that is 8059. If the characters are **_**way **_**too OCC then they are originally, I apologies for that. Also, a few episodes have been switched and skipped so that way, the story won't be overly done, hope you guys don't mind. Now… Enough is said, so lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used on this Fic, **_**Reborn!-**_**related or otherwise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Calming the Raging Storm with Lax Rain<strong>

The sun rose into the sky with great radiance as Monday afternoon came. Everyone of the small city of Namimori was getting up from their sleeping and getting ready to do their regular, everyday activities. In a red and Victorian-style apartment loft, sunlight peeked through light-blue curtains. The rays gently hit pale eyelids and the eyes fluttered open, the emerald-green irises dilating for a second before the owner of the eyes sat up, revealing to be a still-dazed Gokudera Hikari.

The young teenager yawned and rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes, smacking her lips a bit just for the heck of it. Rolling her neck and cracking a few tendons, the silverette gave a light look.

"Time to get ready." she said to herself as she got up from bed and stretched like a cat. Yawning again, Gokudera walked over to her closet and picked out her school clothing. After a quick shower and breakfast, the silverette was ready and she picked up the things she needed for the day, along with an apple for a quick breakfast. Walking out and locking the door behind her, Gokudera walked over to her apartment's office, where an old woman sat at the desk.

"Gokudera-san, remember that your rent is due next week." said the old lady. Gokudera filched slightly and nodded uneasily. She was already having trouble with paying last month's rent, since she refused to use any of her kept family fortune.

"Certainly, Ba-chan. Good day!" she called as she ran out the door and began jogging to school.

"HIIIEEEE! Why bees! They just had to be bees!" Gokudera pulled her jogging to a stop and gasped as she spotted Tsuna running for her life, a few stings on her face and a swarm of bees after her.

"Hold on, decima! I'll save you!" called the green-eyed girl as she pulled out twelve sticks of dynamite and lit them, throwing them at the bugs. The insects flew away just in time, but the same couldn't be said for Tsuna. The explosives hit the poor Mafia boss.

"AHHHH! THIS IS WORSE!"

"I'M SORRY, DECIMA!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, decima. Of should've- I could have-"<p>

"Please, Gokudera-san. Don't blame yourself you did nothing wrong."

Gokudera smiled softly, thanking the heavens that her leader was so merciful. Gokudera had carried the smaller girl all the way to school and got her to the nurse's office, taking care of all the wounds that befallen on the poor high schooler.

"But I did the most dumbest thing in the world, decima. I'd promised to protect you through anything and now this had to happen." mumbled the silver-haired girl. Tsuna gave a reassuring smile, despite her face hurting and some of her bones aching.

"You've done all lot for me, Gokudera-san. There's nothing to be sorry for." she said. Gokudera clenched her fist and looked at the smaller intently.

"I'll train harder! That way, I'll redeem myself of this!" she said confidently.

'_You don't have to. Please, just don't.'_ though Tsuna with a sweat drop, knowing how pumped up the explosives teen could get.

"Well spoken. I'd like to see if you can actually do that." Both teens turned and saw it was Reborn, standing on someone's shoulder, near the curtain. "I have a special training session that could be worth your while, Gokudera. That is, if you're up to it." said the hitwoman.

Gokudera felt a sudden thrill course through her veins. Training under Reborn's eye? That sounded so amazing, since the tiny baby was regarded by many and well-known hit men and assassins. This had to be her only chance to get stronger! The teen nodded with a confident grin.

"Yes! I'd love to!" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"You seem so confident, Hikari-chan." Gokudera felt her stomach perform flip-flops as her brother was shown to be the one that Reborn was standing on. The silver-haired girl held her mouth as her apple was slowly coming back up and she looked away, wincing.

"Oi, oi! Not too many people in this room, here! Now, lets take a look of you, Tsuna-chan~!" cooed a dark-haired man with bluish/ dark gray eyes, looking creepily at the still healing decima. His throat was then grabbed and he found himself looking into the tiger-like eyes of Gokudera.

"Touch the decima and I swear I'm will personally shove your scalpel so far up your ass, you'll be have surgery done on your stomach every time you take a crap." she threatened, her eyes darkening on every word. The doctor backed off, even though he had to admit the fifteen-year-old had the body of a goddess.

"What the hell is this loser doing here?" grounded out Hikari, crossing her arms. As you could probably guess, she did not like this man. After all, he did first refuse to treat Tsuna after the young girl had contacted a deadly poison a few days ago. She knew that he was a dangerous man, him being the one who introduced Hibari to 'Sakura' disease. Even though he was the one who helped her discover her passion for wielding dynamite. Gokudera grew to despise him more, remembering how perverted he acted when he found out Tsuna was a girl, fortunately also giving her the antidote.

"Shamal here is taking care of Tsuna before we start training. As soon as he's finished, we'll need to gather our other case." said Reborn. That made both Tsuna and Gokudera whip their heads to the baby.

"What other case?"

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, a time that was just enough for Tsuna to heal. At Namimori high school baseball field was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Tsuna could feel the uneasy air go around as her female friend shot dagger-eyes at the baseball player, who was stretching. Reborn had personally called the athlete and asked him to join him in the training.<p>

"Gee… Reborn's rather late, huh?" asked the sable-haired girl, hoping to ease out the silence.

"Yeah, why don't we do a couple of stretches before she gets here?" asked Yamamoto, stretching his legs.

"Hmph, that has to be the smartest thing that has ever come from your mouth, baseball-loser. Fine, might as well get stretching." hn'ed Gokudera as she began stretching as well.

"Oi, Hikari-chan. You won't be able to train well if your in those duds." said Yamamoto, noticing that the silverette was decked out in a purple blouse with a black coat, tight blue jeans, black dress shoes and many leather belts around her hips. Gokudera shot him a glare.

"Shut up, baseball-moron! Every right-hand woman must be ready for anything that happens around their boss, even if such event is dangerous or formal. At least I'm not dressed like some loser." she muttered, eyeing the baseball star's sweat jacket and pants.

"Ah, it's a good thing you all showed up." said Reborn as she walked onto the field, dressed as a… Baseball?

"Reborn… Why are you dressed like that?" asked Tsuna, dumbstrucked at the outfit.

"It's needed. Now, lets get started. We'll start with you, Yamamoto." said the hitwoman. Gokudera stood up at this.

"Wait! Train me first!" she argued. Reborn shook her head and snapped her finger, the ground suddenly shaking. The three minors turned and widen their eyes at the sight of a tank rolling onto the field.

"Ah, he's here right on time." said Reborn, smiling lightly as the tank pulled up. The top opened and a boy a little older than them popped up, his hair short and dirty blonde and his eyes warm and soft.

"Good to see you, Reborn-san." said the male, a smile as warm as his eyes on his face.

"To you as well, Dino." said the assassin. She then turned to the three high schoolers.

"This is one of my older students, the 'Bucking-Bronco' Dino. He is the tenth Mafia boss of the Chiavarone Famigila. Though he finished training, he still one of the most clumsiest students I've ever had. Right next to you, Dame-Tsuna."

Dino smiled at them and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends, Tsuna." he said. Tsuna smiled back and shook his hand, nodding back. Reborn clapped her hands.

"Alright, enough we the formalities. Dino will be manning the tank with his butler, Romario. Yamamoto, I want you to dodge all the spark-balls he sends at you. Your speed and agility is required in this." said the baby.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" said Yamamoto excitedly. Dino nodded and he went back into his tank, backing up before sending out the spark-balls, which were little explosives with little spikes. As the baseball player was dodging them all, Reborn walked to the school.

"Fallow me, you two. We must now begin Gokudera's training." she said. The two nodded and fallowed the infant, Gokudera looking back as Yamamoto was swiftly evading the bombs and laughing with a huge grin. This made Gokudera scowl.

'_Psht, armature.'_ she thought as she turned her head sharply and fallowed her boss and trainer.

* * *

><p>Both girls were surprised as they entered one of the classrooms and they saw Benjirou and Hibari. Fortunately for the bomber, her brother was wearing sunglasses. It seemed that if she couldn't see her brother's eyes, she would be alright.<p>

"W-What are they doing here, Reborn?" asked Tsuna, eyeing Hibari's tonfas nervously.

"Benjirou is here to keep an eye on things while Hibari happened to be patrolling the school when I came to unlock this place. It seems he would like to train as well." said Reborn. Gokudera merely shrugged but kept a good distance from Benjirou while Tsuna walked over to Hibari, smiling nervously.

"U-Um… So how are you, Hibari-san?" she asked. The senior lifted an eyebrow.

"What business is it of your's, Herbivore?" he asked rather harshly. Tsuna looked at the ground, twiddling her thumbs.

"I-I just wanted to know if you were still recovering from that Sakura disease Shamal gave you. You are in the family and all and-" she gave a squeak as the cold steel of a tonfa pressed against her throat.

"Lets get this straight, Herbivore. I never agreed to join this 'family.' I work on my own. I only came because the baby was giving the extra training. And as for that Sakura disease, it's nothing I can't handle. I don't need your pity." growled Hibari, even though he felt a sudden elective wave pass through his body as he watched concern, then worry, then fright flash in those eyes of golden-brown. Those eyes then looked down and stayed there.

"Sorry, I know you can take care of yourself. You don't like to be crowded, after all." said Tsuna, backing away. Hibari, for some odd reason, felt the air in the room get colder. Reborn then cleared her throat and hopped on a desk, pointing to the chalk board with a flow chart drawn it.

"In the works of a battle, the three most needed things to remember are stamina, speed, and power. At this very moment, Yamamoto is doing all three." said Reborn, pointing to her chart. Gokudera's eyes drifted to the field by the window before nodding.

"Fine, then give me the same training as well! I can take it ten-times harder than that baseball-loser!" she snapped. Reborn shook her head.

"Everyone has their own means of training. Doing the same with you would be only pointless. We have to start out slowly and work our way up." said the curly-haired woman. Gokudera gritted her teeth before sighing and nodding, now looking to the ground. Reborn crossed her arms. "Very well. Gokudera, if there's anything you need to say, say it. Unless you wish for me to force it out of you." she said. Gokudera clenched her fist before answering.

"Reborn-san, is there anyway I can become stronger faster?" she asked.

"There might be. As you may or may not know, the brain uses only thirty percent of it's power. However, if the other seventy percent can be awaken, you can become stronger. To do that, you must control your brain. To do this sort of training, we need to distract you while you need to focus." said the hitwoman as the door opened and I-Pin came in, carrying a bowl of spicy-looking ramen to Gokudera. The silverette gave a questionable look.

"Ramen?" she asked, eyeing the bowl.

"Why ramen, Reborn? What does it have to do with anything?" asked Tsuna.

"With the help of I-Pin's Gyoza Kempo Fist. Since the attack infatuates the brain, Gokudera will have to successfully eat the whole bowl of ramen without losing focus. If she completes this, she will have full control of her brain." Said Reborn with a nod. Gokudera nodded with a grin.

"I'll do it! Watch me, decima!" she cried as she grabbed the bowl and nodded to I-Pin. The baby fighter launched her attack and attacked her directly. The green-eyed girl gave a groan as her limbs twisted on their own but she nodded again and dove for the bowl. I-Pin shot another attack and this one was much stronger. Gokudera gave a gasp as her face dunked into the food and splashed all around. Tsuna screamed as the spicy sauce caught in her eyes and she flayed around, accidentally smashing into to Hibari, the two toppling to the floor.

"Get OFF me, Herbivore!"

"HIIIIIEEEE! I'm sorry, don't bite me to death!"

The perfect growled and he pinned the panicking girl to the floor, glaring angrily at the Mafia boss. He then paused as innocent rabbit-like eyes stared up at him, frozen and scared like a wild animal's. Tsuna had completely forgot about the stinging pain in her eyes. Did Hibari always had that amazing color of stainless-steel in his eyes? She then shifted a little and coughed.

"H-Hibari-san? Can you get off me, please?" she asked. Hibari nodded and got up, Tsuna fallowing and the two of them looking away from each other, Gokudera was instantly at Tsuna's side.

"Decima! Please forgive me!" begged the bomber girl. Tsuna smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright, Gokudera-san. It was only an accident." she said. Gokudera slumped her shoulders a bit, still feeling horrible. She felt ashamed. She had not only hurt her boss once, but twice in one week! Could things get any worse?

"Oi, everything alright in here? We heard screaming." the door opened again and in came Yamamoto and Dino. Tsuna gave a smile.

"Oh, Yamamoto. What a relief!" she said, glad to see that the baseball star wasn't hurt. She gave a yelp as Gokudera pushed past her and out the door, her steps quick with slackened shoulders.

"Gokudera… san?" asked Tsuna, tilting her head. Yamamoto's chocolate-brown eyes looked after the retreating girl, being the only one who saw a tear peek out of the corner of those emerald-green eyes.

* * *

><p>As sundown reached over, a certain ¾ Italian lit a lighter and stuck a cigarette in her mouth, lighting up the stick before inhaling smoke. After keeping the nicotine gas in her mouth, she let it out and closed her eyes as the substance gave a her throat a burning feeling. She wished the ashy feeling had gone to her heart, for that is where it hurt the most. As the pale girl leaned against a park tree, her mind wandered.<p>

"_Oh, Yamamoto. What a relief!"_

'_I guess… You really don't need me, do you, decima?'_ she wondered as she took another breath of smoke.

"You know, that causes cancer, Hikari-chan."

Gokudera didn't even move her head to check who it was, knowing that annoyingly happy voice anywhere.

"What-the-hell-ever. I haven't even had one since I left home, so lay off, Baseball-doofas."she muttered. Eye eyebrow twitched as Yamamoto came walking over, a silver bat balanced on his shoulder as he leaned against the same tree.

"Oh, that still sounds bad. You haven't had one since this morning?" asked the blackette.

"What the hell? What do you mean 'this morning?'" asked Gokudera, quirking a brow. Yamamoto gave an innocent smile.

"You said you haven't had one since you left home. So that means your house, right?" he asked. Gokudera mentally face-palmed and she sucked in some of the cigarette's smoke.

"Idiot, I didn't mean the home I live in _here_. I meant back in Italy. I haven't smoked because I've been taking care of the decima." she said., blowing out the smoke in small puffs.

"Do you miss it? Italy, I mean."

Gokudera shrugged and crossed her arms. _'If it means getting away from all those jackasses who regected me from their Famgilas, then to hell if I miss it. Though, it is a little bit more prettier.'_ she thought.

"I have to take care of the decima so I don't have time to think about that stuff." she replied. Yamamoto gave a laugh.

"You guys are really into this game, huh? Man, I wish I'd thought of it first! Then I'd be the boss~! The decima, right?" he asked childishly. Gokudera rolled her eyes.

"Please, if you were to run a Famigila, it would crumble in a half a day. And you would be a _decimo_, loser. Decima means the tenth female boss in this Famigila." she said. Yamamoto crossed his arms behind his head and looked at her, blinking and smiling.

"You really are into this game, huh, Hikari-chan?" he asked. He quickly ducked and laughed as three dynamite sticks were thrown at him by a very mad silver-haired girl, who was glowering at him.

She didn't understand. How could one be so happy and stupid yet be strong enough to be a worthy opponent? It made no sense! Why was Reborn so hyped-up on training this beginner when she could have started with her, a well-known bomber and lone Mafia-elite?

"You are the biggest loser I've ever met! Always so happy and stupid and down-right annoying! Why did you fallow me here anyway, huh!" she snapped, lighting up twelve explosive sticks with her cigarette's flare. Yamamoto held his bat in a ready pose, a light smile playing on his lips.

"I wanted to show you something. Go ahead, throws those at me." he said, swinging his bat a bit. Gokudera's face looked very confused. The idiot was asking for it? He'd get creamed with just that flimsy aluminum bat. The bomber then shook her head and glared, rolling her dynamite sticks together and winding her hand.

"You asked for it!" she yelled as she lunged with one foot and aimed the mini-makeshift-bomb at the baseball player. The teen caught her off surprise as his bat was swung back and a glowing blue light shined off it, the smooth surface of the sport's item turning into the blade of a katana. The green-eyed girl gasp, as her dynamite ball was split in half by the blade, the stick defusing and falling to the ground.

"What the… What just happened?" asked Gokudera as Yamamoto's sword turned back to normal.

"Reborn gave it to me after you ran off. She's giving it to me for the fun of the game. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked with a smile. Gokudera turned away with a scowl.

"Oh, so I guess you came here just to show off, right?" she asked, crossing her arms. She flinched as a warm hand rested against her shoulder and she turned her head, stiffening as she stared into molten-brown eyes that danced with care and happiness.

"Of course not. Showing you this was just a way to cheer you up." he said. The pianist tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

Yamamoto smiled at how innocent Gokudera looked. Even if she wasn't trying to.

"When I see you fight, it seems like there's some sort of sparkle in your eyes. You don't care if you get hurt, you just keep on going till you win. Showing you that move helped us both improve," his large hands grabbed her smaller one and he gave his trademark grin. "So thanks for sparing with me, Hikari-chan~!" he cooed.

Gokudera stood frozen in her place, her lips slightly parted and her pale cheeks colored as she felt the warmth of the swordsman's large and calloused hands. She had no idea what to say. This was pretty shocking to her.

"Couldn't have said it any better, Yamamoto." the two teens turned to see Reborn, Tsuna, and Benjirou walking up, the elder male still thankfully with his sunglasses on. A little away, they could see Hibari leaning by a maple tree.

"How did you know they were here, Reborn?" asked Tsuna.

"I just did. And you were right, Yamamoto. You and Gokudera spared together and you both learned something. Yamamoto, your speed and agility is incredible, but you still have a long way to go and you still are an amateur," the hitwoman then turned to Gokudera. "And Gokudera, you do have a high-rank as a lone Mafiaist. However, training on your own and getting distracted won't help you at all. Yes, you have the most potential to become Tsuna's right-hand woman but you're still far from it, just as far as Yamamoto. As long as you to cooperate together, your limitations in the Mafia will world-known. Do you both understand?" asked the chibi killer. Yamamoto nodded and looked to Gokudera.

"We sure will. Right, Gokudera-san?" he asked. Gokudera nodded slowly.

"Yes, we can tr- Hey, what happened to calling me 'Hikari-chan?"

"You act like you don't like it so I'll lay off. Unless you want me to-"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, BASEBALL-DIPSHIT!"

"H-Hey! No fighting."

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm _sorry_, decima!"

"It's alright, you meant-"

"Then can I call you Hikari-chan, baby sister?"

"NO! Why is everyone calling me by my first name now? Gha! Why me!"

"Hahahahaha! Still a feisty girl~!"

"Shut it!"

"Moronic Herbivores." muttered Hibari as he watched the scene. His eyes drifted to Tsuna before his attention drew back to his tonfas, ignoring the infighting and merriment in the small party of the Vongola Famigila.

**Ah, another chapter for the history books. Well, I hope all you fans out there liked this chapter. Please make sure to review. Each review draws you to see more adventure, romance, and more genderbends from this kick-ass story! See ya all later! R and R!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
